At present, aging is progressing, and it is thought that the number of patients with a mental disorder will securely increase in the future. Furthermore, at present, the social structure has been changed and it is said that we live in “times of stress.” People including children and adults are exposed to various stresses every day. Abnormality in the mental condition due to stress is a problem for people of all ages. Meanwhile, dependence on psychostimulant drugs and the like, that is to say, drug dependence has been a serious social problem.